Have Mercy on Me!
by three notes
Summary: feel lucky this ain't you... perty short and random; and scary too...if this were you


This is the story, of a girl.  
A poor, unfortunate soul.  
She didn't deserve this...

But eh! Her loss, right!  
Feel lucky this ain't you!  
BoohaFrickenha!

* * *

It was a cool, cloudy Friday today. I was currently wandering the halls because I seriously didn't want to wait in the quiet classroom while everyone finished up their test. How boring it that? The many halls in the B building were like a maze, a lot of fun to pass time walking through them if you ask me. I had just rounded a corner and instantly turned on my heels and walked away.

Want to know why? ...**He** was there. Hibari, was there!

_Aw crap! I don't have a pass! Crap, crap, crap!_ I hurried to the girl's restroom, vaguely aware of the footsteps that were following me from far behind. I waited for about five minutes in the restroom. He was probably gone by now, right?

Oh how wrong I was...I'd open the door just halfway, and guess who was idly waiting there across the door? The popular Yamamoto Takeshi!-NO! Not him...I wish...I kept a straight face as I stared at the raven haired guy; he too, kept a straight face. I turned my back to him as I slowed the door to a close; I really hated when people just let them slam close, don't you? As I did that, I was thinking up of a plan. My escape, of course. _Okay...ready...get set..._

And with all my soul, I sprinted towards a hall. I was so totally aware of him being right at my heels-right as my friggen heels, okay? Like, a foot away from me! So, without thinking, I instantly- spontaneously in a friggen second!-halted. I stood statue-ly still as I felt him collide against my back; then I started running again, but not before hearing him growl. Yes, you read correctly; he **growled**. God almighty, I'm so dead! Deader than dead! This was practically suicide! AAARRRGGHH! I don't want to die!

I turn to a door and pulled it open, letting it slam behind me. I risk it and look back-while I run of course-and guess what? He's already there! EEEEKKKK!

I will-and I mean with all my WILL!-my legs to cover more land; my running sounded like a chicken running from traffic, while his sounded like a fucking duck! Wait...ducks don't run, do they? Gah! Whatever! I hardly heard a sound from him-he was like, gliding!

I round the corners sharply and turn to another. I leave and enter the B building several times before dashing to my classroom. I actually managed to get him off my tail! Whoo!

_There it is!_

I've never been so happy to enter a classroom in my entire life-except during movie days. I like those days.

The students and teacher were all staring at me; wondering why the hell I was panting like I'd been chased by an animal-which in a way, I was.

"Are you alright?" the teacher asks me. Though I don't have to answer. My eyes-my terrified, horrified, pleading, scared shitless motherefen eyes, good lord!-showed them all what had just happened. In just seconds, their eyes had widened in fear and shock. See? No need to tell them anything. That's how close and understanding this school is-!

I heard soft footsteps outside...Quickly, I run and hide inside the closet. I hear the door open.

"Where is she?"

Dear God, if voices could kill, I'd been turned to stone and crumble in a matter of seconds; but in their case, they had it much-**much**-worse, because they were hearing **and** seeing him at the same time! None of the students answered. Only the teacher.

"Who?" her voice was rasp and shaky; poor, poor teacher. I didn't mean for you all to get involved! Please find it in your empathetic, selfish, conceited hearts to forgive me!

**Gasp!**

Oh. My. Fuck...I am so fucking stupid! Argh! How can I be so stupid! Nononononono! My desk! My fricken desk! Whyyyyy? I should've grabbed my stuff before hiding in here! Now he knows-eep! His footsteps! They're getting closer!

_Think of something. Think of something. Think of something!_

My brain is practically fried from thinking of another escape. Seriously, I could **smell** the burnt organ...wait...the brain _is _an organ right? No! Don't get distracted! C'mon, think! I don't want this to be the last day of coming to this school!...Though not that I'd mind; the new school nearby seems nice-NO! FOCUS!

!

I hover my hand on the handle, waiting...

I take in a breath-and nearly gagged; I knew I should've worn more deodorant after gym, ugh-**All right**! Now it's time for you all to pay attention! Got it? All this happens so fast, even I felt like it never happened; but it did.

The moment I feel his hand on the handle, and the moment the handle turns just a slight millimeter, I-with all my strength and momentum-slam open the door; there was a loud **smack** as the door made direct contact with Hibari's face.

But! I don't stop there!

I grab his upper arm-while he's still fazed-and shove him inside the closet; then I yank a desk over and move it in front of the door. I run over to my desk and take my stuff. As I did this, I-along with the whole classroom-heard him shout.

"Open this damn door you reprobate!" his shout paralyzed me for just a second-and wait a minute! Is he some kind of priest now? Because surely I am not!-,but the kicking and smashes at the door snapped me out of it.

The dismissal bell rang as I went-ran for my dear, precious life!-out the door.

...I am now in my school bus. Safe, and sound. Still alive. No bruises. No wounds. In one piece. I shrink and duck under the window as I saw him looking around for me. Luckily, there was a swarming sea of students to obscure his vision.

As the bus leaves, I sit back on my seat; still breathless.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I screeched.

He was there! Hibari was there! He was sitting at the first front seat, piercing his all out fury into my eyes.

This is so, not gonna end well...

Have mercy on me, please-!

* * *

...feeling lucky now?


End file.
